


【山组so】樱井秘书为何这样⑦

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru





	【山组so】樱井秘书为何这样⑦

社长不胜酒力，在下先把他带回去了。”樱井搂着大野，把他带着眼泪的脸按在自己怀里。他几乎是刚下飞机就直接打车冲到聚会，自己也不知道为什么这么焦急。松润明明是靠谱的孩子，阿智应该不会……

当他看见那个老男人的手缓缓滑向阿智股间时，怒火几乎要喷涌而出，硬生生的忍住了给他一拳的冲动。

“好了，别怕。”大野听见樱井在他耳边几乎是气音的低语，鼻子又是一酸。他身上的燥热越来越明显，怕是中了佐藤的药。樱井发现了这一点，眉头紧皱。

他要是再晚来一步，后果不堪设想。

“樱井，好难受。”他的社长小脸酡红的从他怀里抬起头，眼泪还在啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来。樱井把他抱到汽车副座，半哄半骗的为他系上安全带。这家伙还伸着手要抱抱，不安分的扭动身体想解开安全带。

“呜…烧起来了…好热…”大野的额头已经涔出汗珠，裤子也被撑出一个鼓包。他的理智已经逐渐消失，只是单纯的屈服于自己的欲望。

樱井忍的也很痛苦。大野的哭腔就像是小猫叫，怎么听怎么色情。他的余光可以看见大野因为解不开自己的皮带，只能摩擦着两条腿缓解寂寞，用自己的手使劲蹭着股间，却无济于事。

他心里清楚佐藤给社长喂了什么，因此更加烦躁。社长现在这个样子，让他一个人呆着显然不行。他纠结一会，还是把大野带回自己家。

大野一路上都在哭哭啼啼，眼泪蹭湿了他的肩膀，眉头紧紧的皱着，看上去难受的很。樱井不知道该怎么处理，只能半哄半骗的把他抱到浴室。

“冷水澡，会不会有所缓解…”他犹豫着要不要把社长塞进冷水清醒清醒，又觉得这样对待社长怕不是魔鬼行为。他帮大野脱下衣服，后者的欲望已经高高翘起，红紫色上沾满亮晶晶的液体，内裤已经湿得不像样子。

他的腰部和大腿都有淡淡的红色印记，是没有消散的吻痕。樱井心里一惊，难受和愤怒一起向他袭来。大野的脚丫刚接触冷水就开始剧烈挣扎，像一只不愿意洗澡的猫。

“不要！”他已经没有多少理智，只是本能的蹭上樱井的身体，光溜溜的搂着他的脖子，气息灼热的要烫伤人。樱井的西装还好好的穿在身上，而大野已经全裸状态，前端硬邦邦的顶到樱井。

“阿智…”樱井艰难的开口，才发觉自己声音低得吓人。他的眼睛离不开这诡异的吻痕。

大野踮起脚，像小猫一样舔舐他的嘴唇。

“翔君…帮帮我…”

他抚上大野的欲望，听见他小声的嘤咛，开始剧烈的喘息。只是抚摸顶端就已经让他浑身泛红，这家伙也真是敏感的不像话。

“是谁？”樱井刻意在他攀上顶端的关头这样问，“和谁做过了？”

“呜呜…”大野用头顶着他胸口，一副忍受不了的样子。樱井故意使坏的堵住前端的小孔，他无法释放，身体颤抖得像坏掉了一样，眼泪止不住的往下掉。

樱井还是心疼的先帮他释放了一次，看着他软绵绵的靠在怀里一点反抗都没有。

“在那个人面前，你是不是也是这幅样子？”他把大野抱在怀里，手缓缓的滑向穴口。小穴湿软的不像话，像是准备好接纳男人的进入。樱井又是一阵心烦意乱，顺带着太阳穴突突的跳动。大野讨好的亲吻他的喉结，舌苔有点粗糙的划过皮肤，像是一种邀请。

樱井几乎是强行的挤进那个狭小的入口。大野的痛呼和眼泪被他吞进肚子，只能小声的呜咽着，无力的挣扎。

“不，不要了，呜…”

他的脖子已经无法支撑住一片混乱的脑袋，只能无力的靠在樱井的肩膀。后穴的冲击愈发猛烈，大野感觉自己的腿已经痉挛逐渐失去知觉。前端不知道在什么时候已经射了一次，精液射在樱井的西装衬衫上，如今又是半勃的状态。

“樱井，啊，小翔…好喜欢…”

他也不知道自己再说什么。只是这句话莫名的冲进脑袋，口无遮拦的就这么说了出来。樱井的动作停了下来，漂亮的大眼睛直直的盯着他。

“你说什么？”樱井的声音都有些干涩。大野别开脑袋不打算开口，鼓着嘴巴一副你能拿我怎样的样子。

“再说一遍，阿智。”樱井感觉自己的理智已经支离破碎，而社长先生一次又一次的把他的理智逼下悬崖。

大野还是闭着嘴巴打算装作什么事情都没发生。樱井掐住他柔嫩的屁股惩罚性的搓揉，又向上抬起。大野本能的感觉不太对，小幅度的摆动着腰部挣扎。

“不对，别…呜，樱井…”他的屁股被高高抬起，也感觉樱井火热的欲望一点点的抽离，心里大叫着大事不好。果然樱井猛的松了手，借着重力猛的冲击着最深处。大野感觉内脏都要被顶到，眼泪也一下子冲出来。

“我喜欢你，阿智。”

他的脑子里像是塞满浆糊，粘稠的无法转动，只能隐约听到樱井在他耳边的话，昏昏沉沉的点了点头。


End file.
